Spashley Get Busted!
by Loosen.my.lips
Summary: A little chronological series of oneshots set to Busted songs!
1. Chapter 1

**I needed something a bit more lighthearted to work on while writing I'll Pull You Through (I hope to update that one soon) So here is my little songfic contribution. I love Busted! I planning this to be about 6 chapters.**

* * *

**Semester's coming soon, **

**So I would like to mention,**

**I work up in my room, **

**Alone your always welcome. **

I'm sitting not far down the beach, watching her again.

I pretend I'm reading the book I've brought here, but really I can't bring my attention to wander far from her.

She's gorgeous, with curly brown hair and flawless body.

I'd love any excuse to talk to her, maybe invite her round to mine to study…

And clearly my filthy mind has other definitions of "study". It makes my spine do a little shiver. I probably look like I'm having some sort of small epileptic fit. Days on California beaches do not warrant shivers.

**Next week my mum's**** away, **

**So now my futures brightened. **

**I'd ask to have you stay,**

**If I wasn't so frightened.**

Maybe I could ask if she would come and help me before school starts. I'm not so hot on math. Haven't been for the past 2 years.

But that's probably because she is in that class too though. It's not my fault the way her bronze, goddess like skin seems to glow in the sun, or the way her eyes sparkle when she understands the question.

I could always ask her to get me up to speed before semester starts.

And Paula Carlin, Homo-hater, is leaving for a surgical conference this weekend. Clay will just be studying at the library and Glen will be out doing "stuff" with his latest cheerbitch conquest. Major ew. Leaving only Dad, who works office hours and fully supports me anyway. He'd love me to make a friend.

If only I wasn't such a wimp it would be the perfect time to have her come round

I could just go over to her. Like right now. Start off a cheesy conversation. Say I know her from math. Ask her if she would be willing to help me this weekend. Tell her I'd be so grateful. Tell her how I could show her just how grateful…

No.

Stop it Carlin! Reign in the pervy thoughts!

Now go be friendly.

I said go legs!

Body, brain, this is a two way operation.

Awesome! I'm on my feet! Deep breaths Carlin, you can do this Tiger!

Do not even consider running.

Here we go.

**I, I'm really falling for you. **

**I hate what you're putting me through. **

**What have you done to me now?**

**I just can't sleep at night. **

**My bed is wet don't know how. **

**Will someone please turn out the light?**

God I like her so much. For as long as I can remember. She's just so perfect.

The more I see her. The more I want to be with her.

I mean, I even flirted (I wish I was going to say "her", sigh) with the idea of maybe, just a tad, tiny bit of, miniscule amount, of love.

But that makes me just seem psycho-stalkerish.

Definitely not how I want to come across.

I seem to spend all night tossing and turning, thinking about her. It's insane I tell you! Insane!

And those dreams.

Oh Lord.

Have I told you about the dreams?

I mean I'm not going to tell you _all _about the dreams. That would just be a bit weird. But oh my, those dreams. Hot, is what they are.

And hot and sweaty is how I wake up after them.

Which is information and mental images I'm sure you are all thanking me for sharing. No problem! Love to help.

"Spencer?"

Oh crap. I'm standing right in front of her!

Oh crap. She knows my name!

Oh crap! The silence is becoming awkward.

"Er, hi Ashley! I just came over to say hi, which indeed I have managed now, so it's like mission accomplished really, which is awesome as I can now tick it off my list of things that need accomplishing. Erm, yeah but actually I had an ulterior motive for saying hi which in hindsight should have really been the thing I needed to accomplish, but it kind of is, so everything I just said to you was a lie there and erm….."

Smooth.

Real smooth Carlin.

Brain. I have faith. Get us through this.

Oh please God get us through this.

"I was just wondering if you would come over to mine this weekend because I really need help with some of my math, I mean, binomials just bamboozle me and I know you're goods at it, you always get the questions right in class." I mumble to the sand.

I risk a quick glance up. That smirk that makes my inside squee is in place.

"I may be able to make it I guess, here give me your phone, I'll store my number and you can text me your address."

I think I just died a little of happiness.

**You showed up at my door, **

**Just like in a teen movie. **

**I said are you the whore? **

**I paid to come and screw me.**

"Are you the whore I paid to come and screw me?"

That was my opening line when I answered the door.

For real.

Swear on my dead hamster Scruffy.

Don't worry. I'm close to hitting me too.

Stupid Glen. That was his advice, apparently "chicks love it dude!".

Ass.

Ass.

The second one is for me. For even bothering to give him the time of day.

She looks gorgeous. Wearing a chocolate tank top that showed of a sliver of her abs and tight fitting jeans. And a smirk and raised eyebrow. Oops.

"Not usually the greeting I get," She says in that gorgeously raspy voice. "We could roll with it, or I'll give you a chance to try again if you want to push it from memory?"

I'm going to marry her.

"Please." I say sheepishly and motions for me to try again.

**I guess she found it funny **

**When I said "hello honey" **

**The piercing in her belly **

**It turned my legs to jelly**

"Hello honey!"

Oh. My. God.

Hello, my name is Spencer Carlin. I lack all cognitive ability. So much so, that even when given a second chance, I still manage to make an almighty fool of myself.

Brain, the sabbatical you are on is not appreciated.

Ashley starts top chuckle. Chuckling is good right?

"You're cute, now are we going to stand here all day or are you gonna invite me in, 'cause I would kill to sit down right now, I'm a bit tired." And to almost prove her point she yawned.

Aww. Ashley yawning is so cute!

Aww. Look at her face scrunch up!

Aww.

Oh. Look at her t-shirt ride up.

Look at those abs.

Mmmmmm.

Carlin! Get a grip women. Invite her in.

"Yeah, of course, come in, we'll head up to my room, yeah, this way."

I have one lucid thought as I climbed the stairs.

What have I gotten myself into?

**I, I'm really falling for you **

**I, I hate what you're putting me through **

**What have you done to me now? **

**I just can't sleep at night **

**My bed is wet don't know how **

**Will someone please turn out the light?**

"Then you times 3x by minus 4 and then minus four by plus four and add everything we've worked out together"

I have no idea what she is saying.

At all.

She could be talking mandarin for all I know.

I can't stop watching her lips. Her beautiful, perfect, kissable lips.

And I can feel her body heat, she's lying right beside me on my bed.

This leads to butterflies in the tummy. Giant butterflies. Riding elephants. In a tornado of apprehension. Housed in a sheath of happiness. Coated in "what are you doing?"-ness.

"So Spence, what's the answer?"

"9x squared minus 16."

Wow. Brain, I'm impressed. Ashley looks impressed too, I think she was trying to catch me out. Sneaky little devil!

"Nice one!" She looks pleased, her nose crinkling smile is back! The one that makes me swoon.

Swoon.

**Taking over my life**

**But I don't seem to mind **

**And there's no stopping you **

**Taking me on a ride **

I seem to spend all my time thinking about Ashley these days.

Heaven now I have her here in my room.

On my bed.

"So Spence, you're gay right?"

Just jump right in there Ashley! No warm up! No gentle questions to ease me in!

"err, yeah."

"Cool, me too."

"I know."

That came out a bit more creepily than I would have liked. Like stalker creepy. Whoops. I think she noticed. The raised eyebrow is back.

"You know huh? So, I think you had an ulterior motive for bringing me here Carlin."

Play it cool Spencer!

"You do huh?" I mimic her tone from before, smooth as a great big smooth thing.

"You think I haven't noticed you staring Spence? You aren't as ninja like as you think you know!"

The cheek! My reflexes are on par with felines. Cat like.

"Big head much? I'm a bit worried your ego is gonna explode there Davies."

"Big crush much? I'm a bit worried you're not gonna kiss me."

Oh. When did she get so close?

Our noses are almost brushing.

I can feel her breath on my face.

"You're worried I'm **not **gonna kiss you? So you want me too? Like right now? Are you sure? Wait, does this mean you like me? You want me to kiss you?"

"Well it would be a more pleasurable alternative to this game of quick fire twenty questions you're playing."

"Are you sure?"

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Shuttup."

Ashley's lips collided with mine.

Congratulations rings out across my brain as I feel a little slice of heaven.

It feels amazing.

She feels amazing.

Everything feels amazing!

I'm pretty sure my brains stuck on a loop.

Can you blame me?

I can feel Ashley's lips moving across mine for heavens sake!

It's like my own teen movie!

I GOT THE GIRL!

**I, I'm really falling for you **

**I, hate what you're putting me through **

**What have you done to me now? **

**I just can't sleep at night **

**My bed is wet don't know how **

**Will someone please turn out the light? **

**Will someone please turn out the light?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's been so long guys. I could give you some excuses but in all honesty I'm just a bit crap! I'll try harder I promise!_

_So this Busted song is That Thing You Do. Deffinatly one of my faves!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**When I woke up,**

**So proud to see,**

**You lying naked next to me.**

**And the clothes you wore,**

**The night before,**

**Were lying on my bedroom floor.**

Urggh. Is it morning already? I swear I just closed my eyes like ten minutes ago.

I roll over and into something soft. Cracking open one very sleepy eye I see you lying next to me in the bed. The covers have shifted and your lying on your stomach leaving you bare back uncovered in the morning light. I feel I should stop there, or I will embarrass myself with some sort of angel analogy, blonde halo of hair yada yada.

But I still get that warm feeling in my stomach, that little sense of pride that I am the one that gets to wake up naked next to you in the morning. That little stab of love that shoots through my heart.

Not that I tell you things like that. Your privileged enough to know I'm a softy at heart but you needn't know just how much. You would just end up making fun of me in your cute rambling ways.

Mmmmm. Nothing like a big stretch. I'm going to resist the idea of waking you up my usual way. The dull ache between my legs reminds me we had rather a lot of that last night, we should give our bodies a little rest, so up I get . I think I'm going to leave you sleeping. The little snuffles that you make (which I think are the cutest snores ever) are still going strong and I'm not surprised your worn out. Damn I'm good hehe.

Oh, it's a bit chilly outside the bed. Better hot tail it pretty quick lest I freeze to death on route to the shower.

Whaaaa?

"Omph."

I've hit the floor. Which is odd as one does not usually throw themselves at the floor while naked. Spencer's converse. They are the culprits. Sneaky little devils they were hidden by her jeans. I take stock of the rest of her clothes thrown around my room. I can't help the little smile that grows on my face.

God I love that girl.

**And this is,**

**How I want it to be.**

**You know it,**

**I want it that way.**

Picking myself up off the floor, my good mood still continues. Because this is totally what I want everyday. Spencer to be there when I wake up and for me to trip over her clothes strewn about the floor because for some reason, even when we aren't tearing each others clothes off, she still manages to fling her clothes to the farthest reaches of my room.

But that's fine. That's just Spence. That's just how I want everything to be.

**Baby, I don't know what to say,**

**It's like that everyday.**

**I've never felt this way, yeah.**

**I just don't know what to do,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**Girl you know it's true.**

**I love that thing you do.**

I shuffle over to the bathroom, thinking just how good this summer is with you. Your practically spend every night at my house. And I'm not sick of it. Which in itself is amazing. I'm not really a people person and girls never usually last longer than a night in my bed.

But not Spencer. She's different. She gives me that warm feeling. I love everything about her. I love her ramblings and terrible attempts at smooth conversation, I love how excited she gets over the things she likes and how nervous she gets. I love catching her checking me out and how she tries to cover it up. I love her.

It shocks me that I want her around so much. I actually pine for her when she is gone. Me, Ashley Davies, pining over another girl. That feels fundamentally wrong. But I don't really mind.

And it scares me a little how much I depend on her now. Like she is the other half of me, I feel like I want to be Matt Damon in that conjoined twin film he did. Like would voluntarily choose it. I know! It's starting to sound a bit obsessive. Luckily those feelings are easily reigned in. God help me if Spencer knew the full extent of my weird stalkerish feelings, I imagine we would become one of those extremely co-dependant couples that slowly meld into one person. Ew. But still, I'm so attached now I have no idea how I would cope without her. We've only been a couple for just under a year!

I have no idea what's up with me this morning.

But I love her.

I do, I do, I do!

**We've seen everything,**

**I've dreamt it all.**

**Last night we did it in a waterfall.**

**And when you turn round,**

**All I can see,**

**Is beautiful simplicity.**

Nothing like strong jets of water beating down on your aching muscles to relieve the stiffness. I love my shower, as far as they are concerned mine is a little slice of heaven. Which it should be considering how much it cost. It's always helpful to have a multimillion dollar trust fund at your disposal. Not that I abuse it, but the occasional splurge for the finer things? I see that as okay. Even more so when I splurge on Spencer. She's not such a fan though. I suppose a maths book with gold sheet inlay was a bit too much.

I feel the stiffness leave my back as the shower continues to beat down. The water reminds me of the dream I had last night. NC-17 dream, so don't think you'll be getting any dirty details. Lets just say it involved naked me, naked Spencer, a waterfall and plenty of naked antics. Mmmm. I'm going to have to stop thinking about it, or about last nights activities or this shower is going to get a lot more eventful. . .

Even in dream form everything was perfect and just how it should be. Just how we should be. It so easy being with you, even at our worst. I like that.

**And this is,**

**How I want it to be.**

**You know it,**

**I want it that way.**

I wonder what I should wear today, I've probably spent enough time in the shower. I hear my walk in closet calling out to me, it's saying I must dress in clothing that shows of my stomach. Mainly because it will drive Spencer wild, and then wilder times will ensue and I definitely like the sound of that. Have you seen her? Honestly who wouldn't want to find themselves dragged to the bedroom at the mercy of Spencer Carlin?

That's exactly what I like.

Although I am aware that the majority of my clothes do indeed show these abs off. So really that happens almost everyday. Not my fault she's a sucker for my hot bod. You want for nothing with abs like these baby! I might also go with a short skirt today, get some leg on show, make myself totally irresistible. Not that being with Spencer is all about sex. Far from it. But I'm not gonna lie, it is definitely a very enjoyable aspect and that's just how I want it to be.

**Baby, I don't know what to say,**

**It's like that everyday.**

**I've never felt this way, yeah.**

**I just don't know what to do,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**Girl you know it's true.**

**I love that thing you do.**

I kinda want to watch you sleeping again. I got distracted on the way to my closet and now I'm just standing and dripping on the carpet with only a towel protecting my modesty. Which isn't really needed considering you're naked and practically uncovered on my bed. You've moved yourself onto your side now and I can see your curves dappled in morning light. Woah, get me, "dappled in the morning light". Maybe I should start writing you poetry.

I already write you songs, I just feel lines like that are more suited to poetry.

I move to the bed, I don't even care I'm still damp. Although I make sure to check the floor carefully so as not to have a repeat of before. I do try to limit falling face first as much as I can. I feel like doing something tender, that's what is called for at this moment so I gently brush back some of the hair that has fallen in front of your face. You mumble something incoherent as I brush my fingers back across your cheek. I can clearly feel that goofy smile on my face that I get around you.

**I love that thing you do.**

**I love that thing you do.**

**I love that thing you do.**

'**Cause I love that thing you do yeah.**

" I can feel you perving on me even if I can't see it."

You think you're so funny, I can see your lips twitch as you try to suppress a smile. You are never any good at hiding your emotions. It makes poker far too easy. Liquor in the front, poker in the rear. Couldn't help myself.

"Can you blame me when you flaunt your body shamelessly like that?"

You crack open an eye and glare at me. There is no real feeling behind it though, you're still trying to suppress that smile.

"Because you're the epitome of modesty?"

"You know it babe."

"Shut up."

"Please, tone down the charm there, you'll be in my pants in no time if you keep that up."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Better than having none like you."

"On the ball today I see, fantastic. I love to be woken up by insults, seriously it makes my day."

"I thought 'sarcasm was the lowest form of wit'"

She frowns and glares at me again.

"So's your face."

"Mature Carlin."

"Shut up and give me a kiss."

Like I'm going to disobey an order like that.

**Baby, I don't know what to say,**

**It's like that everyday.**

**I've never felt this way, yeah.**

**I just don't know what to do,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**Girl you know it's true.**

**I love that thing you do.**

Perfection in kiss form. I can't help the little moan that escapes as she rolls over and pulls flush against her.

"You're naked," She murmurs pulling back from our kiss. "I'm naked too."

"That's fantastic Captain Obvious but let's get back to the kissing"

"Mmmm, I have a better idea, one that involves breakfast…"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I fancy _eating out_" She waggles her eyebrows and smirks at me. Hand trailing down she pulls off the towel and throws it across the room for me to trip over later.

"You have a dirty mind Carlin."

"You love it." She says as she pulls me back down for a kiss.

She's right.

So help me God, I do.

**I love that thing you do.**

**I love that thing you do.**

**I love that thing you do.**


End file.
